Overlords of War
Game Introdution Overlords of War is a SLG Browser War Game. In the world filled with western mythology, players will enter the game as an almighty creator, leading the heroes and mankind to develop a whole new civilization! ''' '''Home Base Development: Many constructions are available at Home Base, players can build a unique base! 1.Players can move around the placement of constructions at Home Base accordingly. Your base, your call! 2.Surrounding the base, there are areas for collecting Lumber, Gold and Grains. 3.There is an area for collecting Ores, so called Sky Tribe. You can overtake the Sky Tribe and obtain Ores from their Ore Mines. collecting Lumber.png|2. Collecting Lumber collecting gold.png|2. Collecting Gold Collecting Grains.png|2. Collecting Grains Collecting Ores.png|3. Collecting Ores Guide & Gameplay PVP Gameplay 1.In World Map, there are a lot of strongholds for you to overtake. Available for 24 hours! 2.There are Faction Battle and Region Battle during event time, Group VS Group, come and conquer! 3.PVP Arena is where players can challenge other players. Players can search for players here and plunder through PVP. With higher rank, players can obtain abundant rewards. Fight for resources and glory! PVP 1.png PVP 2.png PVP Arena.png PVE Gameplay 1.Instances: Classical instances which can unlock certain gameplay. 2.Celestial Challenge: Players can challenge the Deity in different forms to obtain Hero Stones. 3.Trial of Heroes: Players can challenge different heroes here and collect the corresponding souls for heroes. 4.Infinite Domain: In the realm of God, the challenge is infinite, let’s challenge till the end! Classical instances.png|PVE: Classical Instances Celestial Challenge.png|PVE: Celestial Challenge Trial of Heroes.png|PVE: Trial of Heroes Infinite Domain.png|PVE: Infinite Domain Game Features 1.World Boss: An event with both PVP and PVE gameplay. The World Boss is from the evil legion, in order to protect this world, players will act like hunters to hunt down the evils. But to obtain the best rewards, players will also have to face challenge from other players. 2.Combat Mode: In Overlords of War, it’s RT battle. Each squad is an individual unit in battle, different units will restrain one another and Heroes have their own skills too. Even a smallest unit at battlefield can change the tide of battle. 3.Rally: Deployment is vital at battlefield. Players should adjust the position of Heroes at Rally to fight against different enemies. World Boss.png|Game Feature: World Boss Combat Mode.png|Game Feature: Combat Mode Rally.png|Game Feature: Rally 4.Civilization Level: In Overlords of War, players can upgrade the civilization to next level in order to unlock more gameplay. 5.With higher level of Civilization, the appearance of constructions at Home Base will change according to Civilization Level, as you’re the creator! 6.Resources Exploitation: After each evolution of Civilization Level, Statue God of Creation will be awaken and help to open up new lands for 3 resources! 7.Once the resources constructions like Lumber Mill, Gold Mines and Farms are built, the workers will be running around to work for you. Such a vivid animation! 8.Friends Interaction: Interaction system between friends allows you to visit your friends’ base, conversely, your friends can visit your base too. Your unique home base will be a great showcase for your friends. This is a different feature comparing to traditional SLG game in interaction system. Civilization Level.png|Feather: Civilization Level God of Creation.png|Feather: God of Creation Friends Interaction.png|Feather: Friends System Background Story At the early stage of the Birth of Universe, it was a total chaos. To take hold of this new born Universe, the Gods fought against one another, which was known as a fierce warfare. After centuries of struggles and chaotic warfare. Finally, the godly clan of Aesis, who is representing Wisdom and Justice, took control of this Universe and found the Cosmos. Meanwhile, after the long and fierce warfare, the Divine Weapon – “Sword of Seals” which was forged by the mighty power of all Gods was lost at a planet named “Tai Yi”. Unexpectedly, the mighty Sword merged itself with this magical planet, which changed the whole biological system within and gave birth to all sorts of creatures. Yet, before the clan of Aesis could take any action to reclaim this mighty sword, some powerful hidden evils in this Universe were plotting to absorb the mighty power from “Sword of Seals” at Planet “Tai Yi”. Those evil creatures brought death and disasters to this planet when they arrived, making the Planet “Tai Yi” a living hell. To stop the corruption of Planet “Tai Yi” causing by those evils, the godly clan of Aesis dispatched the bravest heroes of the clan to lead and protect the creatures at this planet. During the process, some of the heroes were infected and grew evil thoughts. And those corrupt heroes were also plotting to seize the power of “Sword of Seals” for their selfish desires. At the very moment of extreme peril, God Aesis came upon this planet “Tai Yi” himself in order to restore the leadership for those divine heroes he dispatched before. His arrival restored the order and secured this magical planet “Tai Yi”. And those heroes who came to this planet following the almighty God Aesis are called by the creatures at this planet as “Creators”, as they did make the planet “Tai Yi” a better world by giving the creatures of this planet a peaceful era of civilization. Character Aegir.png|Aegir Archer.png|Archer Berserker.png|Berserker Fabian.png|Fabian Vidar.png|Vidar Machinist.png|Machinist Celestial.jpg|Celestial Izaiah.png|Izaiah Hybird Goddess.png|Hybird Goddess hybrid.png|hybrid Inheritor of Aesis Bloodline 2.png|Inheritor of Aesis Bloodline 2 Inheritor of Aesis Bloodline.png|Inheritor of Aesis Bloodline Prince Evils.png|Prince Evils Princess Evils.png|Princess Evils Quintus 1.png|Quintus Salvatore1.png|Salvatore System Screenshots Barracks.png|Barracks Challenge Celestial.png|Challenge Celestial Civilization Hall.png|Civilization Hall Exploit.png|Exploit First Battle.png|First Battle Gold.png|Gold Grains.png|Grains Home Base.png|Home Base Infinite Domain.png|Infinite Domain Laboratory.png|Laboratory Lumber.png|Lumber Maze.png|Maze PVP Battle.png|PVP Battle Quest Tower.png|Quest Tower Search PVP opponents.png|Search PVP opponents Secret Shed.png|Secret Shed Technology.png|Technology Trial of Heroes.png|Trial of Heroes Wonderland.png|Wonderland World Map.png|World Map World Tree.png|World Tree Worship Altar-Train.png|Worship Altar-Train Sphinx.jpg|Sphinx Instances.png|Instances Contact Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/OverlordsofWar1/ Offical site:http://overlords.joywar.com/ Support:oow_support@joywar.com Category:Browse Category:Game Category:War Category:Gods Category:Chaos